


Candle Wax

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fetish, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die plays with wax... and his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 012: Candle  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "体温 - taion-" by the GazettE

Die POV

My eyes glint darkly in the flickering light of the candle I hold steady in my hands. My blonde beauty lays bound to my bed, his form outstretched and his mouth gagged with one of those black rubber balls. The ropes pull him so that he's stretched out like some kind of absurd starfish upon the ocean-blue of my covers.

The candle in my hand is thick and black, the wax rolling down the sides of it almost more beautiful than my baby... almost. A smile crawls across my face as my eyes burn into his. He looks scared as he stares up at me.

I move to sit beside him on the bed, the springs creaking under our combined weight. My hand reaches out and I gently tip the candle, allowing the small metal dish to spill its contents across his abdomen. The black streaks over him, his muscles tightening and his body writhing as he screams behind the gag.

Drop by drop, I move the candle lower, allowing the final black bead to fall over the head of his weeping erection. The sound of his voice dances in the room, his agony so clear as the black wax dries on his skin.

I pass my hand over the flame, letting it dance against my skin before I extinguish it between thumb and forefinger, my eyes burning with sadistic pleasure.


End file.
